I Missed You, Pearl
by cuddleskitty
Summary: Amethyst grabbed Pearl's face, causing her to cease shaking the lavender gem. "Pearl, Steven's not hurt or anything. It's just that...I think you should talk to him." Just a little story I came up with after watching "Steven The Swordfighter." If you haven't seen it, then you better not read this, because of spoilers.


Pearl groaned as Amethyst entered her room without permission _again_. "Amethyst, what have I told you about barging in my room like this?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "To not do it, like, ever."

Pearl crossed her arms, still annoyed with Amethyst for intruding. "So, Amethyst, why are you here? I'm not letting you borrow one of my wands again. That was a disaster..."

Amethyst walked closer to Pearl with a serious look on her face, tapping the taller gem on the shoulder. She motioned for Pearl to get on her knees so they could be at the same height. "Pearl...it's Steven."

Pearl stiffened before grabbing Amethyst's shoulders, shaking her violently. "What's happened?! Where is he?! Is he alright?!"

Amethyst grabbed Pearl's face, causing her to cease shaking the lavender gem. "Pearl, Steven's not hurt or anything. It's just that...I think you should talk to him. He's still upset about seeing you...get stabbed."

Pearl's hysterical movements stopped and her eyes were wide with worry. "Oh. Oh no. He did see that, didn't he? Oh, and I didn't get a chance to explain what happened to me! Oh, this is bad! I had better-"

It was Amethyst's turn to shake Pearl, as she stared at her. "Pearl! Calm down! Me and Garnet told him what happens to us when we get hurt like that. But I still think you should go talk to him, or comfort him, or whatever you do to mother him."

Pearl stood up, a determined look on her face. "Yes, I must go comfort him, the poor child. I'm quite sure that he needs a nice, large hug."

Amethyst stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Bleh. This is why I came and got you, because I don't to yucky things like that. Plus, _you_ were the one that got stabbed for once. Weird, huh? Ya know, 'cause it's usually me."

Pearl chuckled at that comment. "Yes, it is usually you." Pearl's gaze softened, suddenly rushing down to hug to smaller gem. "Thank you for informing me, Amethyst."

Amethyst blushed with embarrassment. "Aww, shucks. I just knew that there is only one gem in this house that could make Steven feel better right now; you, Birdface."

Pearl pushed Amethyst away with obvious disgust at the insulting nickname. Amethyst clutched her stomach with laughter, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh man, Pearl, you really fell for it! You know I'm not a sappy person!"

Pearl frowned, groaning at Amethyst's antics. "Fine. I don't care." She stood back up. "I have to go comfort Steven. Now, leave my room before you touch something and mess up the placement of my things."

Amethyst stuck her tongue out at Pearl. "Whatever, I'll leave. But I'll leave _my way!_" She took a running leap into the waterfall leading down to her part of the temple. "Woohoo!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, muttering, "She'll never learn."

Pearl timidly approached Steven's bed where the young boy happened to be splayed out, sobbing into his pillow. She leaned over to tap him on the shoulder gently. He looked up at her, the tear stains prominent on his chubby face. The slender gem sat down on the bed beside him.

She looked down at him, a look of concern on her face. "Steven, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Steven attempted to wipe the tears off of his face with his arm, but a few remained. "I just...keep seeing it. Seeing you get stabbed by the hologram. I keep seeing your face, full of pain, and I keep hearing the sword drop from your grasp. "I keep hearing the gasp of pain you made, and I keep seeing your pupils dilate with the sheer amount of suffering from the sword. I can't get it out of my head, Pearl!" He began sobbing loudly.

Pearl wrapped her arms around the child, rocking him back and forth gently to calm him. "Shhh, Steven, it's okay. I'm here now." She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me get...hurt...like that. But I know you're strong, Steven. Just like your mother was."

Steven sniffled as he looked up at her. "Really?"

Pearl smiled at him. "Yes, really."

Steven barreled into Pearl, causing both of them to fall over on the bed. "I really missed you when you were gone, because I love having you around. I love you so much, Pearl."

Pearl blushed. "Aww, thank you Steven. I love you too. Don't forget that I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Steven nodded. "Okay, Pearl."

The two shared a moment, not unlike a moment that a mother and son would have. Steven glanced back up at Pearl briefly. "Umm, Pearl? I just realized something."

The slender gem smiled at the boy. "Yes, Steven?"

"Amethyst is right, you do sorta look like a bird, with the nose and everythin-"

"STEVEN!"


End file.
